About 30,000 new cases of hepatitis C virus (HCV) infection are estimated to occur in the United States each year (Kolykhalov, A. A.; Mihalik, K.; Feinstone, S. M.; Rice, C. M.; 2000; J. Virol. 74: 2046–2051). HCV is not easily cleared by the hosts' immunological defences; as many as 85% of the people infected with HCV become chronically infected. Many of these persistent infections result in chronic liver disease, including cirrhosis and hepatocellular carcinoma (Hoofnagle, J. H.; 1997; Hepatology 26: 15S–20S). There are an estimated 170 million HCV carriers world-wide, and HCV-associated end-stage liver disease is now the leading cause of liver transplantation. In the United States alone, hepatitis C is responsible for 8,000 to 10,000 deaths annually. Without effective intervention, the number is expected to triple in the next 10 to 20 years. There is no vaccine to prevent HCV infection.
Currently, the only approved therapy for patients chronically infected with HCV is treatment with interferon or a combination of interferon and ribavirin. Recently, pegylated versions of interferon (peginterferon alpha-2a (Pegasys™, Roche) and peginterferon alpha-2b (PEG-Intron™, Schering)) have been approved for marketing in some countries for treatment of chronic hepatitis C infection, both alone and in combination with ribavirin. However, it has been reported that these therapies achieve a sustained response in fewer than 60% of cases.
HCV belongs to the family Flaviviridae, genus Hepacivirus, which comprises three genera of small enveloped positive-strand RNA viruses (Rice, C. M.; 1996; “Flaviviridae: the viruses and their replication”; pp. 931–960 in Fields Virology; Fields, B. N.; Knipe, D. M.; Howley, P. M. (eds.); Lippincott-Raven Publishers, Philadelphia Pa.). The 9.6 kb genome of HCV consists of a long open reading frame (ORF) flanked by 5′ and 3′ non-translated regions (NTR's). The HCV 5′ NTR is 341 nucleotides in length and functions as an internal ribosome entry site for cap-independent translation initiation (Lemon, S. H.; Honda, M.; 1997; Semin. Virol. 8: 274–288). The HCV polyprotein is cleaved co- and post-translationally into at least 10 individual polypeptides (Reed, K. E.; Rice, C. M.; 1999; Curr. Top. Microbiol. Immunol. 242: 55–84). Cleavage of the structural proteins in the N-terminal portion of the polyprotein is mediated by signal peptidases. Two viral proteases mediate downstream cleavages to produce non-structural (NS) proteins that function as components of the HCV RNA replicase. The NS2-3 protease spans the C-terminal half of the NS2 and the N-terminal one-third of NS3 and catalyses cis cleavage of the NS2/3 site. The same portion of NS3 also encodes the catalytic domain of the NS3-4A serine protease that cleaves at four downstream sites. The C-terminal two-thirds of NS3 is highly conserved amongst HCV isolates, with RNA-binding, RNA-stimulated NTPase, and RNA unwinding activities. Although NS4B and the NS5A phosphoprotein are also likely components of the replicase, their specific roles are unknown. The C-terminal polyprotein cleavage product, NS5B, is the elongation subunit of the HCV replicase possessing RNA-dependent RNA polymerase (RdRp) activity (Behrens, S. E.; Tomei, L.; DeFrancesco, R.; 1996; EMBO J. 15: 12–22; and Lohmann, V.; Kömer, F.; Herian, U.; Bartenschlager, R.; 1997; J. Virol. 71: 8416–8428). It has been recently demonstrated that mutations destroying NS5B activity abolish infectivity of RNA in a chimp model (Kolykhalov, A. A.; Mihalik, K.; Feinstone, S. M.; Rice, C. M.; 2000; J. Virol. 74: 2046–2051).
The development of new and specific anti-HCV treatments is a high priority, and virus-specific functions essential for replication are the most attractive targets for drug development. The absence of RNA dependent RNA polymerases in mammals, and the fact that this enzyme appears to be essential to viral replication, would suggest that the NS5B polymerase is an ideal target for anti-HCV therapeutics. WO 01/47883, WO 02/04425, WO 03/000254, WO 03/007945, WO 03/010140, WO 03/026587, WO 03/101993 and WO 04/005286 report inhibitors of NS5B proposed for treatment of HCV.
Indole inhibitors of the NS5B polymerase of HCV are described in WO 03/010141. However, the inhibitors of the invention differ from those described in WO 03/010141 in that they exhibit at least one of the following advantages:                unexpectedly good activity in a cell-based HCV RNA replication assay;        improved drug metabolism and pharmokinetics (DMPK) profile; or        more drug-like properties.        